


Situational Electricity

by BradyGirl_12



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Collection: BradyGirl_12 Fic Prompt/Request Fills, Drama, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Male Slash, Prompt Fic, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-12
Updated: 2012-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-29 10:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce and Dick share their first kiss.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Situational Electricity

**Author's Note:**

> Original LJ Date Of Completion: August 11, 2008  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: August 11, 2008  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 343  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Written for my [2008 DCU Snapshot Fic Request Meme](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/261701.html) for [Silvertales](http://silvertales.livejournal.com). Pairing: Bruce/Dick. Prompt: First Kiss. :)

The police sirens in the distance sang Gotham’s song, piercing the clear night air. Wisps of steam came up from the cold pavement, dead leaves in the gutters or swirling around the rooftops. The garish light from the streetlamp illuminated the dirty alley, garbage cans tipped over and mewling cats coming to pick over the bounty. Three bags bulging with goods were tied neatly by the broken door of the shop.

In the middle of the alley were three men, sitting on the cold ground and groaning. They were all trussed together with silken cords, sporting shiners and bruised faces. One swore as he tried to wiggle free, but was unsuccessful. He sighed as he sat back in resignation.

Up above on the rooftops of the crumbling buildings Batman and Robin stood, satisfied at a good night’s work.

Robin felt energy thrum along his nerves, pleased at the perfect in-sync motions he and Batman had displayed. They had simply nodded at each other when seeing the three thugs leaving the pawnship with their loot, and had swept down, Robin laughing and joking as the trio had sworn long and loud, waving their guns around, but of course they didn’t have a chance.

Robin grinned at Batman. He loved a job well done, and his mentor certainly would put it in the ‘successful’ column. Batman answered the grin with one of his own, delighting Robin, and he felt like performing a backflip, still trying to burn off energy.

Crackling with electricity, he began to move, then stopped as he suddenly realized the energy between him and Batman was wild and sparkling, and despite the white lenses in his mentor’s cowl, he knew that Batman was looking at him.

With one sweep of his arm, the man he loved and wanted brought him close, gloved fingers running through his hair as he kissed him, hot and passionate, the excitement surging between them as the Clock Tower struck twelve.

Of course, Dick thought, giddy with joy.

Their first kiss _would_ be in a situation like this.


End file.
